


Love Me, Like You

by Anonymous



Series: SBI Gem Stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Please Kill Me, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade hasn't fused with another gem in thousands of years due to trauma.But maybe he can learn to trust someone to do it with.(Steven Universe AU that I can't stop thinking about)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Gem Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Me, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this is way shorter than i thought it'd be smh, might rewrite it to be longer later

Technoblade didn't fuse with other gems.

That's a commonly known fact amongst the people who know him, though people don't know why, they usually chalk it up to not wanting to appear vulnerable when you're nicknamed the Blood God, or even not being able to.

Only he and his voices knew the truth, thousands of years of traumatic experiences, being used left and right as a weapon to make people stronger than ever.

He hated being called a weapon, so much so he had once snapped at his younger brother for calling him "the Blade" one too many times despite there being no malicious intent to the action.

He had quietly cried for hours that night, guilt eating him up and voices yelling at him. The next day he apologised to Tommy, and if Tommy had noticed his slightly bloated cheeks and reddish eyes, he didn't mention it.

But now he had people he trusted, people he'd fight until the end of the world for. How he got attached to these people? He wasn't sure, they just always seemed to be there.

He had known Phil the longest, a half gem half human whose weapon were glass crystals that shot out of his wings. The man he fought wars alongside with, who had been with him through thick and thin, the man he considered a father.

Phil never asked about fusion, he himself was indifferent about it, though he'd do it if necessary, he wouldn't do it just for the fun of it.

Both Wilbur and Tommy had come into his life later on, both of them being half gem half human. He considered them his brothers and despite never saying it out loud he's sure they know.

Today was one of the days they all stayed at home and relaxed, for the most part. Tommy's laugh could be heard through the whole house, though it bought liveliness to the place.

He was in Wilbur's room, writing one his essays on his laptop while Wilbur played the guitar on his bed, the music helped him concentrate strangely enough.

He was hunched over on his brother's desk, fingers rapidly typing on each key to form words, he heard his brother snicker.

He glances at Wilbur "What?"

"Just noticing how bad your posture is, your spine must be fucked." he snickers.

"I'm a gem, I can reshape myself to whatever form I want."

Wilbur groans dramatically "I forgot you could do that."

The corner of his lips twist upwards, showing off an amused smile "Jealous?"

"Obviously! If I could reshape myself like that I could mess with so many people!"

"You can do it, just with smaller body parts." he looks back at the screen, taking this time to go back and correct any errors he might've commited, the voices yelled at him whenever he spotted one.

"Yeah, how impressive, turn your fingertips into fucking roaches."

"Humans can't do that." he pointed out.

"Yeah, but there are still many half gems out there who can do better."

Techno frowns "Don't underestimate your abilities, you learnt to do most things gems do at a young age, half gems take actual ages to do it, IF they can."

"Still." Wilbur lays on his back, strumming his guitar with his fingers, holding the it in a position that looked extremely uncomfortable "I can't even fuse."

Techno's stomach turns and he pauses his writing, thinking over his next words before speaking "You don't know that." he starts typing again, trying to ignore the voices anxiously warning him of danger that's not there.

"I've tried it with Niki, wasn't able to."

"Niki's human, some half gems can't fuse with humans."

Wilbur hums in acknowledgement, slowly strumming his guitar again before sitting up and starting another melody.

Techno takes it as a sign that the conversation is over so he focuses back on the screen in front of him.

He only writes his essays when he isn't hyperfocused on something, taking those opportunities to focus on unfinished school work; though his mind is already wandering, with thoughts about how he could help Wilbur with fusion without having to do it himself.

He doesn't have to, he knows that, and he's sure Wilbur doesn't expect himself to be an exception to his personal rule of no fusing.

Soon writing becomes tedious and he has to keep blowing his hair out of his face and it seems to be annoying not only him but Wilbur as well.

"Can I braid your hair?"

Techno responds by simply closing the laptop after making sure the document had been saved and sitting cross-legged on the bed with his back to Wilbur.

Wilbur immediately gets to work, running his fingers through the strands of hair to make them less messy and then carefully separating the hair in three sections and twisting them together.

They sit in almost complete silence, with Tommy's laugh echoing through the house and Phil working on something in the kitchen as well as Techno having to hear whispers of thousands of different voices.

The slight tugging on his hair keeps him grounded, doesn't let him get too deep into his thoughts.

He feels Wilbur stop his movements suddenly, he waits until his hair gets tied but the moment doesn't come and they sit in a now slightly awkward silence.

"I.." Wilbur starts quietly "I don't have an elastic band."

Techno snorts loudly, waiting for Wilbur to get himself an elastic band.

That results in Wilbur holding onto Techno's braid as to not undo it while stretching himself to get the black elastic band that was on his desk.

Techno had to turn his head in an awkward angle for this to be possible, he complained the entire time, making Wilbur shout excuses at him loudly.

He sits back on the bed with the braid still held tightly in his fist, he awkwardly ties it up, trying to not make it messy.

Once he's done Techno lifts a hand behind his head to touch the braid, feeling hairs slipping out at the tip of it.

He snorts "You suck at this."

Wilbur pushes him hard enough that Techno almost falls off the bed.

Now, as much as people may believe he wouldn't be petty enough to actually start a fight just because someone pushed him jokingly, not only would Technoblade start a fight, he'd keep it going until he won.

So he pushes Wilbur back.

And so the fight begins.

They push eachother, trying to get the other to fall off the bed with unsuccessful results.

They laugh loudly, almost enough to match Tommy's, as they grab onto eachother to try to flip the other off the bed.

The voices quiet down like they do every time he takes his sword out of his gem or whenever he uses his abilities; that should've been his warning to stop.

They don't notice the glowing of their respective gems, both too focused on not losing this fight.

With one forceful push Wilbur is able to throw Techno off the bed, he cheers as he watches Techno fall before he's being pulled down by his sweater in a movement that knocks the wind out of him.

And suddenly a loud thud and a groan echo through the room and now there's only one person where the two brothers previously stood.

The figure slowly props themselves up, going to rub their eyes before pausing.

They quickly scramble onto their knees, watching their hands like they were the most astounding things in the world.

They hesitantly touch their face, slowly going over their features as realisation finally strikes them and they're once again scrambling to get on their feet.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Techno we-" 

They interrupt themselves "We can stop if you-"

"No, no, it's-"

"Oh my God-"

"We can-"

"Don't."

"I-" 

"It's okay."

They stop in their tracks, gulping and looking at themselve in the body length mirror by the bedroom door.

"It's okay..?"

They look at themselve up and down, moving around to get other angles and having to crouch down a significant amount as to not hit the ceiling; they decide to sit back down.

They hesitantly smile to themselves, eyes locking onto the tusks on their mouth before moving up to meet their own mismatched eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yeah it's okay."


End file.
